Harry's Day in the Common Room
by CastleVikkiHP
Summary: A Harry and Ginny one-shot that follows Harry's day in the common room with Ginny and the Weasley's while Ron and Hermione spend the afternoon together.


Day After The Battle

Gryffindor Common Room - Harry's Point of View

I see the retreating forms of two best friends as they walk quickly across the common room floor towards the exit with their hands very near to touching. As I hear the portrait hole close, I slowly walk towards a very worried looking Weasley family.

"Harry, what is going on?" Arthur asks me as I approach them and stand in front of them.

"I doubt it is anything like you are thinking." I say to try to lighten the mood.

"You don't know what we are thinking Harry." Percy says narrowing his eyes at me.

"Ok, I don't know for sure but what I can tell you is that you need to ignore what you heard Hermione say as she chose the wrong words." I explain while making eye contact with all of them.

"Where have Ron and Hermione gone?" Bill askes me directly.

"For a walk." I reply with simply.

"What aren't you saying Harry?" Ginny asks me seriously.

"They just want some time away from here that is all." I say getting more nervous.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare lie to me again." Ginny says getting slightly angry.

"Gin, I'm not lying. I have suggested that they spend some time away from here as there are things they need to discuss, without everyone watching their every move and talking about them behind their backs." I explain to her and her family.

"Harry, you aren't making much sense." Fleur tells me.

"I know it may seem like that, but it is not my place to say what you want to know. Look they are safe." I say. "I know that they won't leave the grounds no matter what happens." I add as an afterthought.

"Are they together?" Arthur asks me suddenly. I remain silent.

"Harry, we all saw how they were when they saw Hagrid carrying you? We can tell something has changed? What is it?" Molly asks me sounding worried.

"I can't say, but it isn't anything bad." I say, praying that they will stop with the questions. I then walk towards the table and lean against it.

"Harry, I'm sorry for all the questions but you can't blame us after you wouldn't say anything about the job Dumbledore gave you, Ron and Hermione to do." Molly says as she and the rest of them follow me.

"I know that after everything I put you all through after the wedding I deserve you questioning me like this and I am sorry for how I couldn't tell you anything but it was for your own safety. I will promise you all this, I will explain everything but I need to talk to Ron and Hermione about it. There are some things that have happened that it is up to them wither you are told about them." I say quietly.

"Harry, I know you will tell us the truth when you can. You are a very honourable man and I know you feel like you owe it to us for us to know what has happened, just like with Cedric." Fleur tells me. I can't help but look at her when she mentions Cedric.

"Thank you Fleur that means a lot. Although I am surprised you are all talking to me." I confess to them.

"Why?" Molly asks confused.

"Well as you said it earlier, I lead your youngest son to help me with a job that could have got him killed and as a result you have lost Fred." I say quietly.

"Harry, you have been Ron's best friend for almost 7 years. You are like a brother to us and none of us would want to be anywhere else but here fighting with our brothers and sister." George tells me smiling. "I meant you, Ron and Hermione by the way." He adds.

"Have you forgotten just how much you mean to me?" Ginny asks me. I turn to look at her stunned that she has asked me that question all but least of all in front of her family.

"Of course I haven't Ginny, I never could." I say looking at her beautiful face. "Ron has agreed not to kill me." I add smiling at her.

"Well then, I guess it is time for the rest of them to know, just how close a member you are." I hear Ginny state smiling and walking towards me. Once she is standing next to me, she takes my hand in hers.

"Ok, Ginerva Molly Weasley, you are explaining yourself right now." Molly says seriously looking at Ginny.

"Harry is not only Ron's best friend but he is also my boyfriend. We dated prior to Dumbledore's death, but we broke up because he is a noble idiot." I hear Ginny tell her family.

"Hey, I didn't want to break up with you. I did it so that you would be safer, as not many people knew about us but I didn't want Voldemort to use you because of me." I say looking more at her but also at the Weasley's.

"Is Ron ok, with this?" Arthur asks me.

I can't help but chuckle and I reply with, "Yes, he has given me his blessing. Are the rest of you ok with this?"

I then see Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George all look at one another before Arthur says looking more at Ginny than me, "To be honest we figured something was up because your ears would literally stick up if Harry's name got mentioned more than Ron or Hermione's. The one person this affects the most is Ron, so if he is ok with you two then so are we."

"Thank you Arthur." I say.

"Harry, you are like a son to us anyway and I hope that Hermione knows she is like a daughter to us too." Molly tells me.

"You have no idea how much she knows that." I tell her.

Just then I hear the portrait hole open and I except to see either Ron or Hermione but instead it is Professor McGonagall. She walks over towards me and says, "Oh good you are in here, Potter. Do you know why Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are taking a walk down to the Quidditch pitch?"

"Not exactly no." I answer with.

"What do you know Harry?" She asks eyeing me suspiously.

"All I am going to say on this matter is that both Ron and Hermione are safe, they will be back for dinner and things should be clearer by then." I say smiling at the confused look on McGonagall's face.

"Fine, I will require you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger to come to my office though at some point over the next few days to discuss what you have been up to." She explains to me and I try to hide the pained look on my face.

"Ok, Professor. I will speak with them about it after dinner." I say and I then see her start to walk back out of the room but see don't get far.

She stops and turns back around and looks at me with tears in her eyes, "Just so you know Harry, I think you would have made your parents very proud last night. Also I know you may not feel like it right now, but you, Ron and Hermione are all heroes." She then turns back and walks out of the common room. I just stand their stunned for ages.

"Even McGonagall thinks you are a hero Harry." Ginny says seriously to me. "You shouldn't feel guilty for what happened." She adds.

I turn to look back at the Weasley's. "They shouldn't have died though. It was my fight not theirs." I say and I feel the tears in my eyes as I can see the faces of everyone that died the night before.

"That may be true but they knew what they were fighting against and what could have happened." Arthur tells me looking worriedly at me. I shake my head as to get rid of the faces floating in front of my eyes.

"I know what you are saying but I think I will always blame myself on some level." I admit.

"Well don't, as you are my hero." Ginny tells me sincerely and then she places a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks Gin. With you, your family and Ron and Hermione, I will get there." I tell her and I take my hand from hers and I place my arm around her waist and she moves closer to me.

"Good, I am glad to hear it." She says smiling at not only me but her family as well. "Now let's go talk to people that both us haven't seen for a while." She states as she leads me towards where Neville, Dean, Lavender, Seamus and Parvati were all sitting. We then sit down on the sofa that is free and we start talking to them.

**A.N:- I hope you enjoy this small one-shot. Please let me know what you think. Thanks. Vikki xoxoxo**


End file.
